The Legend of A Hero Without a Cause
The Legend of A Hero Without a Cause (無目的救世主伝説 Mu mokuteki kyūseishu densetsu) is the 227 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima, seeing Tenri, instinctively introduced himself as Kei of the Kirara star system. However, Tenri recognized him and called out Keima's real name as Keima remembered that he knew her ten years ago and hence, there was no need for a facade. Keima then instructed Elsie to hide and Tenri asked what was going to happen to the school, as Keima said that he had no idea. Below them, a girl, Yumi, asked her friend Nacchan why was she ending their friendship (ever since childhood) and Nacchan explained that Yumi's rank (96) is too low for her and went with a new group of girls who were going to meet number 10. Yumi then shouted that she will lower Nacchan's rank as well. Keima then said that since the popularity rankings are publicly displayed, coupled with everyone besides the girls being disabled, the school has gone into chaos. Meanwhile, Dokuro noticed a Vintage member and the member immediately disappeared, Dokuro then received a call from her other half. Keima then took Tenri's hand and tried to see her rank but it didn't not show any. Keima then wondered why as Tenri said that it may be due to her having no friends, while Elsie said that even she has a rank (206, dead last) as Elsie was sad about it, Keima said that she doesn't even go to this school. Keima then wondered why this was happening as Tenri rubbed off the drawings on her. Suddenly, Dokuro appeared out of the school window and signaled Keima and used the orb to let Keima talk to her other half. Keima then noticed this new found ability as Dokuro Skull explained that her watchman's power is growing but it's still limited. Dokuro Skull then said that Vintage has started to move and since the mass breakout requires a lot of high quality hosts, Vintage decided to make the girls of Maijima Elementary rank one another so the top rankers will grow gaps in their hearts as Elsie said that this is cruel. Elsie then told Keima to do something as Keima said that he cannot do it now. Keima then said that he needs Vintage to be alive and kicking ten years from now as Elsie said that he cannot just ignore the girls. Keima said that their hands are full right now but the conversation was cut short when a girl noticed him. Keima then thought to himself that he still needs to do something since this situation won't connect to his future. Keima then thought of something: He could simply make the outcome favorable enough and guide it to his plans and he knew the right girl for the job. Keima immediately dragged Elsie to Tenri and told the latter that he will make her the queen of the school. Keima then brought Tenri to the territory of rank number 10; Arita orph Reiko. Arita's followers then told Tenri that the third-grader managed to beat a bear with her hands and that this is the era of brute strength. Keima then used a loudspeaker and told them to stop babbling and just come at her. Arita, now enraged, rushed up to Tenri and was immediately beaten back (by Elsie's hagoromo) and she cried from the beat-up. As Arita's followers were shocked by this, Tenri rushed back to Keima. Keima then said that he knew what she wants to convey but he needs her help right now and to stop the problem, they have to be in control and, to do that, Keima will make Tenri be rank number 1. Trivia *At the bottom of the first panel on page 14, there is a Pikachu as well as a part of the head of a Chikorita drawn on the floor. *There is a small mistake; at page 13, when Keima drags Elsie to tell her what she has to do, Elsie is wearing her standard clothes, instead of the school uniform she was wearing. References *RedHawkScans Chapter 227 Category:Chapters Category:Summary